khfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxadin
Roxadin is a Replica of Sora and the reincarnation of Vanitas who was created during the Replica Project, before Xion. He looks like Sora but with green eyes. He is made from Sora's battle data and has Vanitas's soul and heart because Xemnas found the Vanitas Remnant and put it in Roxadin during his creation. He and Xion were really close, as technically, they were brother and sister. He promised her that as long as he was around, he would always protect her. However, they were soon separated because Xion was taken to become the 14th member of Organization XIII and had her memories erassed, and Roxadin was sent to become Xemnas's apprentice and successsor. Xemnas trained him in secret with Xigbar. But Roxadin, wanting to see his sister, left Xemnas and Xigbar around the time Xion first left the Organization. He was intercepted by Xigbar and a vicious battle followed with Roxadin barely coming out on top. During the fight he discovered that he could use fire, lightining, ice, earth, flowers and illusions. Roxadin walked alone for days until he arrived in Twilight Town, where he then fell into a coma. A day later he awoke in Twilight Town, where he met Namine, who tended to his wounds. While tending to his wounds, Namine finds that Roxadin can take the abilities of every one he defeats, in addition to every Organization XIII member that loses a battle. Since he defeated 1 member while escaping The Castle That Never Was, and 6 more were defeated while he was training with Xemnas, Roxadin had the abilities of 7 members. Namine then discovers that Roxadin's initial ablity is Darkness. He befriended her and Riku, who didn't like Roxadin at first due to his status as a Replica. When they first met, Riku attacked Roxadin and was defeated. During his time at Twilight Town, Roxadin learned how to create and rearrange memories from Namine. Roxadin met Xion again, but she did not remember him due to her memory loss at Castle Oblivion. Roxadin unlocked her memories of him and then she remembered him. They spent all of their time at Twilight Town with Riku and Namine and also trained toghether. When Xion was captured by Axel for the first time, Roxadin was going to go get her back, but was attacked by Xigbar. After an intense battle, Roxadin barely defeated Xigbar, who had also gotten stronger and retreated back. Xion came back to give her memories back to Sora. Roxadin didn't understand at first, but later understood her decision. Xion was later captured by Axel once again. Roxadin later left to get her back again, but was told by Riku that he was equally as strong as Xion, and if she was defeated, he would be too. He later met with Xion one last time before she left to fight Roxas. He watched the final fight between them, and after she faded away, he began to shed tears like Roxas. Her death awakened Ventus's Keyblade for Roxas and Xion's Keyblade for Roxadin, due to Xion's mind taking residence within her Keyblade and she being Roxadin's light. Roxadin later leaves to destroy Organzation XIII before Sora's awakening because of thed way they used Xion and Roxas the way they did. Before his leaves he hugs Namine, and promises her that they'll meet again one day. He then tells her to let Riku know that he wished him good luck in finding Roxas. His Keyblade then splits into Oathkeeper and Oblivion which are based off of his memories of Xion, Namine, and Riku. Roxadin then made his way to The World That Never Was and defeated everything and everyone that got in his way with his hood over his head, similar to Roxas. He wanted to avenge Xion by doing what Roxas never got to do: kill Xemnas and set Kingdom Hearts free. Roxadin made his way to The Castle That Never Was. He defeated every remaining member there and gained their abilities. But he spares their lives and makes his way to Xemnas. On his way, he met Axel and after defeating him, he recognized him to be the one who captured Xion. Axel said that besides Roxas, he was the only member who truly cared about Xion. Xemnas was surprised by Roxadin's appearance and asked how could Roxadin be alive. Roxadin said that "that half-baked loser" couldn't beat him. Before he and Xemnas fought, he told Xemnas that he was going to wish he never started the Replica Project. He then got rid of his Black Cloak. During the battle he taunted Xemnas by turning into Ansem for a little while and using some of his abilities, albeit more powerful. He defeated Xemnas after a long battle. However Xemnas then blew up the Organization headquarters and made a new headquarters. But Roxadin survived as he managed to teleport out of there just in time since he had defeated Xigbar. He then tells Xemnas and the rest of the Organization that they will all die in a few weeks. He knew this because he gained the ability to see in the future by defeating Luxord, who controlled time. He watched all of Sora's fights with the remainig members of Organization XIII. When Sora and Riku tried to leave the World That Never Was, he closed the Corridor of Darkness because he saw that Xemnas was still alive. He went to Destiny Islands shortly after Sora and Riku. He decided to live there, and to keep his presence there a secret. He found shelter in the abandoned tree house at Destiny Islands. He then redecorated the place to his liking. He became lonely due to all of the tragedy he went through.This caused him to be possessed by the Vanitas Remnamt. Roxadin-Vanitas then opened a portal to the Keyblade Graveyard, where he fought the Lingering Sentiment. At the same time Roxadin and Vanitas had a metaphysical battle in Roxadin's Dive to the Heart. Roxadin-Vanitas defeated the Lingering Sentiment in the real world and took all of his ablities, while Roxadin destroyed Vanitas and took all of his abilities. Roxadin-Vanitas was about to finish off the Lingering Sentiment, but Roxadin regained control of his heart. He explained everything to the Lingering Sentiment and apologized. He then went back to Destiny Islands, but was soon found by Sora, who questioned who Roxadin was. Riku arrived and explained to Sora who Roxadin was. Roxadin then suggested an all-out battle between him and both Sora and Riku. The final part of the battle saw Roxadin use Vanitas's Dark Spiral against Sora and Riku's All's End from their Limit, Session. After a great battle, Roxadin came out on top and became friends with Sora and Riku. Abilities Roxadin's fighting style is a one-handed variant of Sora's fighting style with Vanitas's moves added to it. His stance is exactly like Vanitas. Roxadin has copied a lot of abilities due to have defeated a lot of people. This is a list of his abilities and who he copied them from in addition to the abilities of the Organization XIII members, and his initial ability, Darkness. (Upon birth, already he had Xion's transformations.) He gains the Synch Blade ability by gaining Xion's Keyblade after her destruction, but he uses both Keyblades backwards like Ventus. His primary Keyblades are Void Gear, Three Wishes, Two Become One, Oathkeeper, Oblivion, and the X-Blade. Sora: All of Sora's Drive Forms, Summoning Riku: Dark Mode, Ansem's ablities Vanitas: X-Blade use, creating Unversed (never used), Vanitas's D-Link abilites Namine: Memory Manipulation (learned from her) Lingering Sentiment: Shotlocks, all of Terra's D-Link's and Command Styles Drive Forms Roxadin has created his own Drive Forms in addition to copying Sora's.'' '' Under Construction Personality Roxadin's personality seems to have traits from both beings that make up who he is: Sora and Vanitas. The "Vanitas" side of his personality is evident in The Castle That Never Was. There, manipulated Xemnas and Xigbar into thinking that he actually cared about their plans, never care about either one of them and was arrogant during the fight with Xigbare, and didn't care about anyone other than himself and, to a greater extent, Xion. On the other hand, the "Sora" side of his personality is evident when talking to Xion, Namine, and Riku. He is caring, selfless, devoted to his friends, and puts them above all else. Appearance He has Sora's face and body due to being Sora's Replica, except for green eyes. This is due to the fact that Vanitas has yellow eyes, and Sora has blue. When Xion died, he dyed his hair black in memory of his sister. When Vanitas posseses him he gains Vanitas's exact appearance. He wears a Black Cloak, but after Xion's death he gets rid of it. After befriending Namine and Riku, they gave him Riku's original outfit. After the fight against Vanitas, his eyes turn yellow, and he was created with Vanitas's bodysuit, but the color scheme is that of the Vanitas Remnant, with several changes: the outfit is almost completely black, but has white where the black lines on the arms and legs should be. Limits Roxadin has 14 Limits, each one based off of his attributes. Darkness: Angel of Darkness Nothingness: Vanity Space: Distortion Drive Wind: Storm Tornado Ice: Snow Shower Earth: Earth Splitter Illusion: Nightmare Realm Moon: Lunatic's Roar Fire: Underworld Rising Water: Drowning Tsunami Time: End of Time Flower: Sakura Storm Lightning: Sudden Death Light: Heaven's Light Quotes " Xion, as long as I'm here, I will always protect you." (To Namine) "We will meet again one day. I promise." (Before fighting Xemnnas) "You're just and old loser who is too lazy to use his own Keyblade!" "Begone, Xemnas!" Hates: Organization XIII Traitors Friends Xion ("Deceased") Namine Sora Riku Known Family Members Xion (Younger Sister, "Deceased") Riku Replica (Younger Brother, Deceased) Vexen (Co-Father/Creator, Deceased) Xemnas (Co-Father, Deceased) Sora (Data Source) Category:Keyblade Wielders